Queen Of Hearts
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Ash, Brock, May and Max sit down to a game of cards. As May begins to look for a deck, she finds rather shocking results. Pokeshipping. Don't let the characters fool you, its AAML :D


Summary- Ash, Brock, May and Max sit down to a game of cards. As May begins to look for a deck, she finds rather shocking results. Pokeshipping.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon D:

Ages:

Ash 13

Misty 13

May 13

Max 9

Brock 17

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hey :D I got a good few reviews saying to write a sequel, so I decided to rewrite it AND do a sequel, my writing back then sucked, even if I'm still the same age but still xD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Hey guys," Max whispered, squirmed in his sleeping bag to sit up, "anyone awake?"

"Yeah, I am," May groaned, propped up on her elbows to see her little brother sitting up.

"I'm awake too," Ash whispered, more loudly than May and Max had and rose, rubbing his eyes in progress.

"Huh?" Brock mumbled in a sleepy state, shooting up, his eyes darting around the camp site at the sudden disturbance of his sleep.

"I can't sleep," Max wailed, plucking some stray grass around him and glances back at the others who were awake.

"Well then try, moron," May moaned, stretching out her arms and freezing mid air, "actually... I'm not that sleepy ether," she admitted.

"Same here," Ash said and reached for his hat, putting it on his head and grinning.

"I guess I'm not letting YOU guys stay awake all night," Brock huffed playfully before adding, "how dare you interrupt my beauty sleep! I don't want to look like May, you know!"

"Hey!" May frowned and laughed, sitting up properly so she could send Brock a death glare. "Why don't we play a game or something?"

"Games, huh? By any chance do you mean Mallet Of Doom or Fist Of Iron?" Ash said and laughed, Brock laughed along with him then as if on cue, both shivered violently at the memory of their first income with them.

"Huh?" May frowned and tilted her head, not understanding the joke.

"Its nothing," Ash laughed, waving a hand in the air and stroking Pikachu's soft yellow fur who was still asleep next to him. The mouse-like Pokemon let out a 'kaa' and its ears twitched in his sleep.

"Tell me!" May demanded, she wanted to know the inside joke too!

"Geez you sound like-"

"Misty!" Brock finished with a laugh, eyeing Ash up who laughed with him and nodded.

"Oh!" May gasped and her eyes lit up. Ash had talked a lot about the girl and it was obvious he had special feeling for her.

"Yeah, that's what I meant with the whole mallet and fist thing," Ash smirked and nodded towards May, she nodded and grinned.

"Cool! Now I wanna' meet her even more!" May squealed excitedly, her grin growing wider it almost scared Max, "I could learn a few tricks to use on Mr Brainiac over here," May narrowed her eyes at her younger brother.

"Haha, very funny," Max rolled his eyes beneath his glasses, sending a glare in May's direction.

"Well, do you?" May suddenly asked after a moments silence, Brock glanced at the brunette blankly for a few seconds before catching on and nodding.

"Do we what?" Ash asked, making Max and Brock face palm.

"Play games, you Slowpoke!" Brock sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Now YOU sound like Misty!" Ash rolled his chocolate brown eyes at his older friend, "sure, what do you wanna play?"

"Hm," May tapped her chin in though before beaming like she had discovered electricity, "I know! Pass the parcel!"

"Yeah!" Ash cheered, throwing a fingerless gloved fist in the air. Brock and Max face palmed once again at their friend and sister's dumbness.

"Firstly, we need a parcel," Brock pointed out, using his index finger as an example for number one. Narrowing his eyes at his two friends, he continued throwing a second finger in their faces. "Secondly, where are we going to pull music from in the middle of a forest?"

"Oh yeah," May sighed, waterfall tears running down her cheeks as she cried, "all I wanna do is play a simple game!"

"How about cards?" Max suggested, ignoring his sisters sudden breakdown over a game.

"Sure," Brock said and smiled at the youngest of the group, "does anyone have a deck?"

"I think I have some," May said with a smile, hopping out of her pink sleeping bag and running to grab her yellow bum bag. She began searching through it, throwing things from teddies to hamburgers to the ground.

"Find any?" Brock asked and sweat dropped, watching May throw a half eaten 12"pizza from her tiny bag.

"Nope," May sighed in defeat, dropping the bag to the ground next to the other stuff. "Do you guys have any?"

"I think I do," Ash said, nodding towards his green backpack, "wanna check? I'm to lazy to get up."

Sighing in an agitated fashion, May made her way over to the green bag that lay next to the blazing fire.

"Are these cards?" May asked, pulling a blue packet out of the front of the rucksack.

"I think so," Ash scratched his head, watching as May took cards out of the packet.

"Yeah, there cards alright!" May said and grinned evilly, pouring over each and every card, stopping at a particular one. "Hey! Ash has a girlfriend!" She smirked and said in a mocking tone.

"What?" Brock gasped jumped up, felling offended Ash hadn't told HIM, thee Brock Obama! Ash gazed at the coordinator with a confused face.

"Who's this Ash?" May sang, grinning as she pushed a card in front of his face. His face flushed scarlet, snatching the card from her hands. It was one of Delia smiling sweetly at the top half with a rose, at the bottom one of Misty smirking holding a Pokeball. The card the two were one were the queen card, make that queen of hearts!

"Hey! That's Misty!" Brock laughed then grinned, watching as Ash's face reddened.

"Aw!" May clasped her hands together, "Ash and Misty. They even sound perfect for each other! Their names fit perfectly!"

"What?" Max blinked in confusion.

"And your supposed to be that smart one," May mumbled and narrowed her eyes, "Ashy here's in looovvve!" She sang, dancing around the fire with the card in her hands.

"Like you're in love with that Pokemon watcher you met over video phone to Professor Oak, asking for tips on contests?" Max asked and smirked at May. May froze, 'okay', she though, 'never EVER try to outsmart your little brother ever again. Especially if he's smarter than you'.

"Who?" Ash frowned in thought for a second, "wait, Tracey?!" He blurted, laughing as he did.

"What?" May said in a high-pitched voice, "no way!" She lied.

"Lies," Ash said in a sing-song voice, laughed at the flustered girl.

"Shut up! You like Misty! Admit it and I'll admit I like Tracey!" May challenged, seemingly pleased with herself as she stuck her nose in the air.

"You just did," Ash pointed out.

"Ugh!" May looked at the ground in misery, her moment of pride washing away, "now YOU admit it! You could have picked any card in the world and you picked queen of hearts!" May squealed as if she were watching the worlds most romantic movie unfold before her eyes. "Is it because she's the queen of YOUR heart, Ash?"

"Shut up!" Ash yelled and blushed once again, pulling his cap in front of his eyes in embarrassment.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Brock announced and smirked, pulling out his Pokegear.

"Brock?" Ash squealed, felling his body tense up.

He. wouldn't. Dare.

"Heh heh," Brock laughed evilly to himself and rubbed his hands together, scrolling down his contact list to the name 'Misty Williams; Cerulean City gym leader'.

"No! Brock!" Ash screamed like a girl, trying to grab the device from the breeders grip. After a few rings, Brock turned the phone call onto speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hello?" A tiered female voice answered, clearly annoyed at whoever disturbed her sleep.

"Hey Misty, its Brock here, just want-"

"Brock! WHY DID YOU PHONE ME AT TWELVE AT NIGHT?! I HAD A TIERING DAY AT THE GYM! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT SEEING AS YOU WERE ONE!"

"Holly mushrooms!" Ash laughed, enjoying Brock's scared face.

"You know, most people out age would say holy shi-" May began, though got cut off by a rather annoyed Max.

"Alright!" Max interrupted, "no need for cursing!" Brock narrowed his eyes bulging suspiciously at his three friends, then turning his attention back to his Pokegear.

"Well, actually Misty, I wanted to tell you something about a certain black haired male trainer, who is very close to a Pikachu who likes to call you Pikachupi, that sound familiar?" Brock asked, polishing his nails against his chest like he was a professional or something, pushing Ash away by the head who was trying to tackle him.

"Ash?" Her voice was now gentle and caring, not angry and annoyed.

"Yes. Ash."

"Wait! No!" Ash yelled, trying to grab the phone away from Brock with his arm which was hard for him since Brock's hand was holding him back.

"Ash? Ash!" Misty asked and grinned from the other end of the phone, "is that you?"

"Yeah, its me Mist!" Ash smiled, May cooed at the sight of Ash talking to his best friend.

"Wait... Why in the world are you guys phoning me after curfew? I thought Brock was a goody goody," Misty asked, scratching her head in confusion at the other end of the phone.

"Hey!" Brock pouted and folded his arms, no matter what situation, Misty was still Misty.

"Well, none of us could sleep..." Ash admitted and blushed slightly.

"AND!" May's exited voice cried, "we have some great news!"

Misty felt a ping of jealousy, of couse she had heard about May. It still worried her, she defiantly had nothing against the coordinator just jealousy.

"Hi, you must be May right?" Misty asked in an almost weak voice, her smile wobbling.

"You bet!" May cheered, "I can't wait to meet you! Ash hasn't shut up about you! Its sweet, actually. And we found some interesting things about him!"

"Really?" Misty's voice now sounded exited, he talked about her?!

"He has a spec-"

"Its nothing!" Ash interrupted, blushing out of his mind. Misty would pound him over the head with her Mallet! He was sure of it! Right?

"Tell me!" Misty yelled loudly making Brock move the Pokegear further away from him, everyone backed away from the device at her sudden outburst.

"Alright, alright!" Brock laughed nervously, "Ash here has a deck of cards, not ordinary cards. Its pictures of his favorite pokemon, and people. It just so happens, your on the queen card, no, your on the queen of hearts card! Right next to Delia!" Brock sighed dreamily at the though of Mrs Ketchum then snapped back to reality, watching Ash's face go as red as a tomato. "Misty? You there?" Brock asked, wondering if his amazing speech was for nothing!

"Yeah Brock, I'm here," her voice was barely a whisper.

"You alright?" Max's voice spoke for the first time that night, well, talking to Misty anway.

"Yup. I just need to talk to a certain Ash Ketchum for a moment. Alone." Misty said, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Uh," Ash sweat dropped, especially when everyone stared at him, "why a-alone Mist?"

"Just take the freaking phone and go behind a tree for all I care!"

"O-Okay," he swallowed, grabbing Brock's pokegear and disappearing into the trees.

"Y-Yeah, Mist?" He stuttered as soon as he walked away from the group, afraid she's gonna' pop out her mallet, or worse, and kill him.

"Why... Why am I, of all people, on the queen of hearts? Shouldn't I be on joker? I mean seriously, all I ever done was be mean to you and beat you up with a mallet," she finished with a sigh, taking back all those times. She couldn't help but smirk slightly, they were fun times...even if she regretted it, it was still fun.

"Because you, uh, mean a lot to me," he admitted and blushed beet red, thanking Arceus she wasn't here to see him.

"Really?" She asked, he noted now hopeful she sounded, which confused him greatly.

"Of course," he said and smiled softly, "I mean, I love my mom and all that's why she's on it too, I... Oops..." His eyes widened at the end, he couldn't believe he almost admitted his feeling towards her!

"Yeah, I know you love your mom idiot," she said slyly and blushed, "does that mean... You l-love... Me?"

"Uh... D-Do you w-want me to?"

"Answer me Ketchum!" She demanded, though if her could see her eyes he would know how hopeful she was.

"If I say yes will you kill me?" He asked and winced, the memory of her whacking him with her mallet returning once again.

"Of course not!" She said all too quickly, "I mean, why would I?"

"Okay... I guess... I..."

"Come on! Spit it out!" Misty demanded, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Yes...?" He sounded unsure, not quite believing her about the not killing him bit.

"You mean it?" She whispered, her voice soft and caring. She wished she was with him, this wasn't exactly how she planned on telling him her feelings for him!

Feeling more confident, he smiled and said, "yeah, I do Misty,"

"Arceus, now it sounded like we we're getting married or something," Misty giggled, not noticing what she was implying, "'I do Misty,' I mean come on! Oh... Wait... Awkward," she blushed beet red and covered her mouth with her hand, realizing what she had just said.

"Uh.. Well... Do you, uh, like me?"

"Of course, were best friends right?" She teased, then said with surprising confidence, "yeah Ash, I... I love you too,"

"Really?" He sighed with relief and grinned, "wait, I didn't say it right the first time! Misty I love you..."

"Great! You don't know ho-"

"Like, Misty? Who are you talking to?"

"Shut up Lily! Ash, I gotta go! I'll phone Brock in the morning..." Misty sighed sadly, her face brightening up slightly, "I'll see you in Hoenn soon, right?"

"Of course you will!" He grinned, he was practically beaming! "See ya Mist!" He ended the call and making his way back to camp.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, Ash!" Brock whispered loudly, kicking Ash's side, "Ash! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Ash opened his eyes lazily, not bothering to sit up as he stared at Brock. "Why did you wake me up?!"

"Ash its already past ten! You kept mumbling Misty in your sleep after you were on the phone to her, by the way you're welcome," Brock sniggered and did a pose.

"What? You mean... It wasn't a dream?" Ash asked, slowly sitting up and looked around the packed up camp, aside his own things.

"No, she's coming today and we need to get going if we don't wanna miss her at the next pokemon centre!" May said and smiled, "that's why she wanted to call Brock."

"Oh, that's okay then," Ash yawned and stretched his arms out, standing up and raking a hand through his hair.

"Well," May elbowed Ash in the ribs, "did you admit your loooove?"

"Actually, yes, we did," he said and puffed out his chest, rolling up his sleeping bag.

"No way! After three years? I've been waiting for this day to come forever!" Brock sniffed, waterfall tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Uh... You okay there Brocko?" Ash sweat dropped and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at Brock who was rolling on the ground with tears running down his cheeks.

"You know, all this happened by a game of cards we didn't even play," Max spoke for about the second time, Ash blinked at him and nodded, grinning wildly at him.

"Your right!" May grinned, then frowned, "as usual, know it all,"

"Let's get going!" Ash yelled, slinging on his bag and made ran ahead, wanting to see Misty right away.

"Ash! Wait up!" Brock hissed, running after his friend like a girl with tears of joy still running down his face.

"I'm not running after those fools," May rolled her eyes and shook her head, pulling a hotdog out of her bag and began eating it as she and Max followed the two running boys, both of them walking, not running like hyper Totodiles.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: I'll have the second chapter up tomorrow since its already written :) R&R!


End file.
